Mecha Red Hill Zone
by Tales the Fox
Summary: While making his way through a zone he had been working on for awhile, a young twin-tailed fox kit comes across many things that he wished he never saw, or never happened to him. Creepypasta story. Please R&R and NO FLAMES! And, if you don't like, don't read.


**Hi guys, and welcome to another Creepypasta story!**

**This Creepypasta, a Sonic one from Sonic Chaos.**

**I hope you guys like this and enjoy! ^^.**

**XXX**

Tales smiled. He'd been working on this level for a while now. He was on his last life, and he was so close to the end. So close that he could almost taste the sweet taste of victory.

He had noticed that as he was coming up on the sign, though, there were a lot of spikes. Yellow ones, white ones.. and ones soaked in.. What was that? Blood?

The small twin-tailed shivered at the thought of blood being on the spikes. That mean someone had to have died here. He didn't want to end up like that. With a deep breath, the young kit made his way through Mecha Red Hill Zone.

As he was getting close to the sign he began to notice that that zone was becoming more creepy. The 4 year old looked around at the metal zone. The walls looked like they were beginning to close it on him, and the tar looked like it was starting to come to life. The robots in the zone looked more evil and bloody with black eyes with blood running down them and fangs and claws ready to tear into him till there was nothing left.

Tales gulped and ran faster, wanting to get to the end before anything happened to him. He wished Sonic was here to help him through this place, but he knew he had to brave and strong. He could do this. He had to.

As the kit turned a corner, a Badnik jumped out at him. He screamed and Spin-Dashed it, as Sonic had thought him to do. He watched as blood flew from the robot's broken body. Tails gasped and begun to shake. Robots… bleeding? That wasn't suppose to happen! Robots don't bleed! Something was right here… Normally when he or Rush would go and take out a robot, it would set the animals inside free, not.. Killing them.

He felt sick just thinking about that.

The small fox spun his twin-tails around to get a blast of speed. He was getting closer to the sign, yet more spikes kept appearing in front of him, making him slow down to a walk, if that. He sighed. He was never going to get out of this level at this rate. The walls still looked like they were closing in on him, and the tar was beginning to raise up from where it was, inching towards him….

He gulped and ran, jumping over spikes left and right. A few more Badniks appeared in front of him, growling and hissing. The kit yelped and slid to a stop just as the first one leaped at him. He spun his tails and flew up in the air only to gasp as he was flying up to spikes up on the walls! He flew back down to the ground and Spin-Dashed the robots again, and blood flew everyone, even on him.

The young fox looked grossed out by this. His once nice orange-and-white fur was nice a crimson red from the blood.

"Ugh, it'll take weeks to wash this out of my fur!" he said to himself.

Tales shook his head and continued on his way through the zone. He knew he was getting closer to the sign and leaving this horrible place, but at the same time it felt like he wasn't getting any closer to it at all. He stopped to rest by a tree. He was tired from all the running and kill Badniks. He needed a break..

The young kit leaned up against the tree, and closed his eyes after making sure there were know evil robots around and that he had more than enough rings in case something happened while he was asleep.

XXXX

Tales woke up sometime later to the sound of something flying at him. The little fox looked up to see another robot coming at him.. And it looked like his older brother, Rush, if he was made out of metal that is. At first, the small kit couldn't believe what he was seeing. A robot that looked like his brother? No way.. Unless Doctor Breadred caught him and had turned him into a robot... Only one way to find out..

"Rush..? Is that you?"

The robot said nothing, only stared at him with it's glowing red demonic eyes. That creeped the 4 year old out, and he began to back away from the robot as it walked closer to him every time he would take a step back. The robot suddenly grinned, if robot's could even grin.. and blood became to drip from it's mouth and eyes.

"Niles Tales Power, it is time for you to die.." the robot spoke in a demonic voice, that sounded like something you'd hear coming from the Devil himself, before it flew at the little fox at speeds even he didn't think Rush could reach.

The fox yelped and dodged to the side, or tried to. The robot's claws caught him, cutting him and sent him flying back, making him loose 10 of his 50 rings. Gasping, he tried to get them before they disappeared, but he wasn't fast enough..

_Crap!_ he thought as the robot came at him again, and hit him, making him loose even more rings..

Mecha Rush continued to attack him till the little fox was bleeding badly, hardly able to stand and had no rings.. This was it... He was going to die here and now.. The kit shut his eyes as the robot came at him. Tales screamed as the robot crashed right though him, making blood and guts go everywhere. The little fox dropped to the ground, dead...

XXX

When Tales opened his eyes again, he was in the some sort of dark place. Darkness all around him, and he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. The small fox looked around, wrapping his tails around himself, hoping to feel a bit safer.

"H-hello?" he called out.

A tall, at least the small kit that it was from the glowing red eyes that towered of him, figure stood there. He screamed and stumbled away from him, eyes wide in fear.

"W-who are you?" he squeaked out, shaking like a leaf that was about to fall off a tree if the wind blew hard enough.

"I am Tara," the thing, as the little fox found out was a girl by the sound of the voice, "and I'm your new master, Tales."

The orange-and-white twin-tailed fox titled his head to one side. "What?"

"You're dead silly."

"WHAT?!"

Tara giggled, looking down at the fox kit. "Mecha Rush killed you. You're dead, and now you work for me, as an Exe."

"Exe?" Tales echoed.

"Yes." She showed him his new look, and he let out a yelp of fear and shock.

His once orange-and-white fur was now black-and-white with black and bleeding red eyes. His right ear was torn a bit, and some fur was missing from his right tail.

"Now come along little one, you must begin your new life as my servant."

Seeing as he had no choice, Tales followed his new master.


End file.
